Child of Darkness, Story of Light
by Vaporeone
Summary: This is a.k.a. 'How Heidi Meets Goku'. It's the prequel to 'DBZ RP: Darkness and Light'. Heidi tries to accept the Son's help after being found in the streets by Gohan, but she can't. Her past only comes back to haunt her... Will Goku be able to help?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Streets

**Disclaimer**

Heidi:  "I don't own DBZ, not now, not tomorra, not eva.  I do own myself though."  ^_^ lol…

-----

Chapter 1

[Heidi's POV]

     I stumbled down a dark alley.  After passing a dumpster, I leaned against the wall and threw up.  I had to get out of this town.  I could feel Jon's ki leaving his house halfway around the world in Colorado.  If I stayed here, he'd catch up to me.

     Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind.  "Where ya goin' missy?  Don't you wanna play?"

     I could feel the man's reeking breath on my cheek.  Oh gross…  Now someone wanted to rape me??

     "No way in hell am I going to _'play'_ with you kusotare!!" I said, letting some Japanese slip out of my mouth as I punched the guy in the face, practically breaking his jaw.

     I ran out of that alley and onto the bright streets.  It was daytime and I forgotten to keep myself hidden.  I knew I was on the news and had to stay away from people as much as I could.  Squinting around, I ran into another dark alley.  Hopefully no one saw me.

     I leaned against the greasy wall and slid down, sitting on the cold and dirty ground.  Damn, what was I doing, running away like this?!?  I _face_ my fears, I don't _run_ from them.

     _True, but do you want the darkness after you again?  Killing all those people that supposedly cared about you?  You murdered them.  Danielle.  Pierce.  Samantha.  Amira.  You want to murder Jon too?_

     I banged the back of my head against the wall.  Darn it, that little voice in the back of my head was right.  What the heck was it always right?!?  No matter…  I had to keep running.  I had to keep searching.  Searching for The One.

     I thought Jon was The One before, but he wasn't.  Not after I found him with that girl when I ran after him when he moved back to Colorado after visiting me at my home in Virginia.  Cass.  He told me about her on the Internet.  He mentioned her only once.  When he did, he said that he cared about her and she him.  Then Jon told me that I was the only one in his life then.  But he was wrong.  He had been covering up that Cass and him were still together.

     I thought he cared.  I thought he loved me.  But he didn't.  I was alone once again.  As I always was.  I was destined to be that way.  Forever.  Not unless God had sent me someone that I didn't know was out there.

     "There she is!!"

     My eyes snapped open.  I looked around and saw that Mr. 'Play-with-me' had brought some of his friends with him after me.  Shit.

     "Let's get her!!"

     "Make her pay!!"

     "I'll take her!!  She's gonna be _my_ playmate!!"

     Agh…  What sickos…  I stood up and got ready to defend myself.  Before I knew it, someone had punched me in the gut and a blade was sunk into my back.  I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.  I could feel the men starting to tear away at my clothes and kicking me whenever I tried to get back up.

     _Someone help me!!_  I yelled silently.

     I felt someone's ki above me.  It was as if someone had answered my unspoken call.  I did not see who it was though, for tears blurred my eyes.

     "You might want to let her go." A voice said.

     "The Great Saiyaman!!"

      _The Great Saiya-who?_  My mind wondered half-consciously.

     "Let's get out of here!!"

     "Move it!!  Before he calls Videl!!"

     "Go, go, go!!"

    And then, the men's weight was no longer on me.  In a rush of wind, I felt something pass me.  There were strangled yells and cries for minutes.  Then, all was silent until a loud thud sounded near where I lay on the ground.

     "Great Saiyaman, you want me to take these thugs to the police for you?" a feminine voice said somewhere above me.

     "Yes.  I'll take this girl to the hospital for medical aid." The male voice said.

     "Right…" the feminine voice said and then I heard a 'whoosh' as she made her departure.

     I felt strong arms wrap around me.  "Come'on, let's get you to the hospital…"  I struggled to get out of the man's arms.  "Hey, calm down, I'm going to help you."

     "No…  Leave me alone…  I'll be all right…  But please whatever you do, _don't _take me to the hospital…" I managed to say.

     "Erm…  All right…" the man said.

     And then I passed out.

-------

Heidi:  "Sorry for all the cursing…  I couldn't help it…  If I was put in that situation, I prolly woulda been cursing my head off…  Well, I hope it's good so far…  I dunno if it is.  But hey, I tried.  So, what's gonna happen next?  Review please!!  If I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chappie!  Please, review…  Okay?  Okay."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Goku, What's Your Name?

**Disclaimer** 

Heidi:  "Still don't own DBZ…  Tho I'd like to, but I don't.  Besides, I can't even draw like they do…  Oh well…  ^_^  My life is perfectly happy not owning DBZ…  Okay, almost perfect…  I think…"

------

Chapter 2 

[Goku's POV]

     "Gohan!!  Are you crazy??"

     I covered my sensitive ears to my wife's shrill yell at our eldest son.  He had come home, carrying a badly injured girl.  I tried to go back to eating as the argument continued.

     "But Mom!!  It's my duty to protect citizens of the city!!  She was about to be raped!!"

     "I don't care!!  Haven't you seen the news?!?  She's murdered people!!"

     "Then why didn't she kill me?"

     "Baka!  She's hurt, that's why!!"

     "She was hurt because of some stupid sickos out on the street!!"

     Then there was silence.  I hungrily finished the rest of the sandwiches.  Walking back to my own room, I saw that the girl had been laid on my bed.  Chi-Chi was there, reluctantly putting bandages on the girl.

     She seemed to be about fifteen years old.  I then sensed her ki.  She was strong.  But that wasn't what surprised me from what I felt.  It was a dark power.  Locked away inside her.  Well, was supposedly locked away…

     My wife finished bandaging up the girl and stood up and walked toward me.  "Goku, could you keep an eye on her?  I need to run some errands…  Gohan's in his room studying and Goten should be home soon from Capsule Corp. soon."

     I nodded.  "Sure.  Just don't take _too_ long…" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

     "Okay, I should be back soon!" Chi-Chi said and left.

     I walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair next to it.  I sat down and stared at the still form.  I sat there for minutes, watching the rise and fall of the girl's chest.  I knew she was strong, and I wondered what would happen when she woke up.  Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to ponder more; I was about to get my answer.

     The girl groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  She quickly sat up only to wince in pain from the wound in her back.  I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down into the bed.

     "You gotta rest…" I said quietly.

     The girl stared deep into my eyes.  I looked into hers and saw fear.  She was afraid of something.  What?

     "W-who a-are you?" she stammered.  Then her eyes darted about the room.  "Where am I?  How did I get here??"

     "It'll be alright.  My son saved you and brought you home.  I'm Goku.  What's your name?"

------

Heidi:  "Sorry it's kinda short…  I got an email of a review alert, so I continued writing…  Most of the chapters are going to be short, but very good.  I'm glad it's turning out well.  Sorry if Goku or any other characters are out of character…  The role play that I've been working on with my friend has really screwed my brain up, and I don't exactly watch DBZ on TV anymore…  And no.  If you've read this and the role play I've posted, I don't have a crush on Goku.  Anyways, review please…  I wanna know what you guys think.  And sorry about the first chapter.  I made it so that you guys would understand some things about Heidi.  ^_^ so if you want the next chappie out, gimme reviews!  Or else!  Okay?"

Next Chapter preview:  
Heidi struggles against Goku…  She doesn't want to tell him her name, her secret, and tries to leave…  But hey, who can blame her?  She does…


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**Disclaimer** 

Heidi:  "Don't own DBZ…  How many times to I have to tell you?!?  He he…  Never mind…  Just keep reading…"

---- Chapter 3 

[Heidi's POV]

     Goku?  Why did that name sound familiar?  I shook my head and opened my mouth to say something.  I quickly closed my mouth and stared at the ceiling.  I felt Goku's hand on my cheek and he moved my head so I could see him.

     "You don't have to be ashamed of anything.  Tell me, what is your name?"

     I felt like crying.  I had seen the pureness in Goku's eyes.  I couldn't let him be cursed too and have that pureness be taken away from him.  I had to get out of here before anything happened.  I struggle to get up.

     "I better go.  I've caused enough trouble." I said.

     Goku grabbed my before I got out of bed.  "You're not causing us any trouble.  We want to help you."

     I struggle to get out of his strong arms.  "No, I have to go.  Before… you're taken like the rest of them."

     "What are you talking about?"  Goku squeezed me a bit more.  "Tell me."

     I stopped struggling.  "I'd rather not talk about it.  Now… let… me… go!!"

     Goku squeezed me even tighter that I could hardly breathe anymore.  "No.  I won't.  Tell me.  So we can help."

     Tears started flowing down my face.  I couldn't help it.  I needed to get away.  And then, I felt something soft pressing against my cheek.  I opened my eyes to see Goku's orange gi.  He had loosened his grip on me and was now holding me close to him, like I was a scared child.

     "If you won't tell me now, then go back to sleep." He said.  "I'll be right here if you need me."

     I pressed myself closer to him, longing to feel his body against mine.  It had been a long time since I had been held like this.  Oh God please…  Don't let Goku be taken too…  I remembered those other times…  When other people were taken…  Or killed…

     I sobbed into Goku's chest.  I couldn't help it anymore.  I just wanted to cry and scream from all that pain that I had held in the past.  But I was supposed to be strong…  I was being a sissy by crying…

     "Shh…  Just cry it all out…  I'm right here…" Goku whispered to me.

     No…  He was already starting to become bonded with me.  No…  This cannot happen again…  I can't let it.  I've already murdered other people.  People that got too close.  If he tries getting as close as they did…  I knew he was going to die too.  Or be plagued with the darkness like I am…

     I looked up.  My dark brown eyes met pools of inky black orbs.  I saw it…  Goku's purity.  I saw the glint I his eyes.  My eyes were once like that…  Innocent.  Compassionate.  Giving.  Kind.  _Happy_.  Now I knew Goku was looking back into pools of endless darkness.

     "Goku?" I whispered.  "When something happens…  Promise me…  You'll forget me."

-----

Heidi:  "Crap…  I think that chapter was way too short…  Oh well…  Really, I'd like to make longer chapters, but I can't seem to…  Just bear with me…  I'll try to get some longer chapters out…  Anyway…  Why'd Heidi say for Goku to forget her?  Gimme some reviews and you'll find out why.  Please?"  *gives a puppy dog look to you*  "Agh, never mind…  Just review please, alright?  Arigato! (Thank you!)"

**Next Chapter Preview**

Goku and Gohan talk about Heidi…  And Goku…  _THINKING?!?_  Wow…  That's a change…  Has Heidi already made an impact on Goku's life??


	4. Chapter 4: Goku and Gohan Talk

Heidi:  "Still don't own DBZ… sorry…" Chapter 4 

[Goku's POV]

     I stared down at the girl in my arms.  What the heck was she saying?  I mean, _I_ couldn't just forget about her… just like that.  Besides…  It felt as if… we… belonged together.  Like we were supposed to meet up in life.

     "Why should I forget you?"

     "Just promise me…" the girl pleaded silently with her eyes.

     "Okay…  I guess…  Only if you tell me your name and whatever you've been trying to hide from me.  And you don't leave this bed until you're better." I said.

     "Fine…"  the girl muttered and pulled herself out of my arms and flopped back down on the bed.  She sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling as if it was a gateway into another universe.  "My name is Heidi.  I've been running all my life, Goku.  Running from the darkness…"

     With each word, I saw a clear vision in my mind of Heidi's life…

     _I had no one to turn to.  No one to run to.  I was alone.  Everyone that got too close to me usually ended up dead, whether I killed them, or I killed their heart and they killed themselves._

     "All?" I said.

     "All." Heidi responded.

     Then Heidi stayed silent.  That couldn't have been all of her story, could it?  Come on, I know she must have had a better life than that.  Well, in some places better.

     "Do you want to tell me any more?" I asked.

     "No…  I can't tell you all in one shot…  It's a long story to tell…  And…  There's too much pain in it…" Heidi whispered.

     "Well then, maybe you ought go back to sleep…" I said.

     "Yeah…." Heidi closed her eyes.

     I smiled as I watched Heidi for several more minutes.  I watched as her chest rose and fell.  And how innocent her face looked from a certain angle.  And I noticed her unruly black hair.  Odd.  Most humans don't have locks of their hair sticking out at various places like mine.  In fact, her hair actually looked a bit like mine.  Was she… Saiyan?  Possible…

     I stood up and leaned over to look at her.  Yes…  She was Saiyan.  Most likely.  I smoothed back a lock of her hair and kissed her forehead.  Heidi…  She needed someone to care about her…  I don't think I could just leave her like this…

     I walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.  I sat down at the table and put my chin in my hands.  Sighing heavily, I began to think what life would now be like with Heidi around for a while.  After all, she _did_ say that she had no one to turn to.

     "Dad?"  I looked up to see Gohan standing at the door to the kitchen in front of me.  "Something wrong?"

     "No…  Just thinking." I said.

     "Thinking?  That's a good one…" Gohan said with a little laugh and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Coke.  Then he looked at me, for I was staring back at him.  "You're not joking are you?"

     "No way, son…  Heidi…  There are things needed to be thought about for the future…" I said.  I turned back around and rested my chin again in my hands.

     "What do you mean by that?  She's got someplace to stay, doesn't she?" Gohan said and opened the coke that he started to drink from.

     "No Gohan.  She doesn't have any place to go to.  No one.  No parents either." I said sadly.

     Gohan spit some soda and some ran out of his nose.  "What??  That's…  Not true is it?  I mean, she seemed—"

     "No, it's true." I cut my son off.  "She's going to stay here for the time being.  Maybe if she has some relatives that actually cared about her, though I doubt it, we should send her there.  Otherwise, she'll be staying here with us."

     "Does that mean I have a big sister now?"

     Goten was standing in the front doorway.

------

Heidi:  "Ooo!!  What's Goku and Gohan gonna say to that?!  Anyways, sorry I haven't updated lately…  I've been too caught up with the Role Play itself…  Guess what you guys?"

Jon:  "What?"

Heidi:  "There's gonna be a Role Play #3 to this!!"  *dances around*

Jon:  "What's it about?"

Heidi:  "Uhh… CRAP!!"  *runs outta the room*

Jon:  "Huh?"

Tina:  "Erm… Role Play 3… it's… erm… sick… what her idea was…  Dunno if you'd like it…"

(Heidi:  "Yep, sick, twisted, and just plain wrong!!  No, no lemon in it, but it implies one.  Goku and Heidi… have…  err…  I think I'll shutup now…  Keep it a secret til then…  By the way, review please…  Okay?!")

 **Next Chapter Preview**

Goten's POV…  He meets Heidi and learns about her.  Does he change like Goku has already?


	5. Chapter 5: Goten meets Heidi

Heidi:  "Do you understand the words that are comin' outta my mouth?!  For heaven's sakes…  I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!!" 

(Ha ha, sry, just had to say that)

Jon:  "I think she's gone crazy."

Tina:  "Yep… everything's gone to her head… I know that…  Is it because of RP3?"

Jon:  "Dunno…"

Heidi:  "By the way…. Sorry I haven't updated lately…  Things have been crazy…  I just hope I don't do anything stupid here…  I prolly won't be updating a lot…  I'm kinda stuck in a writer's block and I have so much work…  Anyways, on with the chapter…"

Chapter 5 

[Goten's POV]

     I ran out the door and took off into the sky.  The wind rushed around me and ruffled my raven hair.  I had to get home.  Didn't want Mother to get angry with me for coming home late again.

     "Bye Trunks!!  See you tomorrow!!" I yelled.

     "See ya Goten!!" Trunks called after me from where he was standing at the front door of Capsule Corp.

     Sleeping over at Trunks's is the best!  Playing video games all night…  Though Vegeta-sama got pretty irritated when Trunks and I started up a spar in the middle of Trunks's bedroom because I was angry over losing every time to my best friend in Dead or Alive 3.  Oh well…  Vegeta-sama gets irritated with us a lot, and I don't have much to worry about since my dad can beat Vegeta's butt.  Same with my mother and Bulma.

     I smiled to myself at that thought as the city ended and farms and plains stretched out before me, meeting the mountains in the distance.  Too bad I wasn't as strong as my father…  I desperately wanted to be as strong as him.  Also living up to be as cool as my older brother.  He was the best!  Flying around, protecting the city, wearing that _cool_ outfit.  And his girlfriend, Videl, was strong…  I had never seen a girl as tough or as strong as her.  Though I was about to meet another…

     "Daddy?!  Gohan?!"  I yelled as I ran up to the door of my house.  I heard some talking.  I opened the door and listened.

     "No way, son…  Heidi…  There are things needed to be thought about for the future…" I heard my father say.

     "What do you mean by that?  She's got someplace to stay, doesn't she?" Gohan said and I heard a coke can open.

     "No Gohan.  She doesn't have any place to go to.  No one.  No parents either." My father said sadly.

      I think I heard Gohan spit some of the drink out and coughed a bit.  "What??  That's…  Not true is it?  I mean, she seemed—"

     "No, it's true." My father cut my brother off.  "She's going to stay here for the time being.  Maybe if she has some relatives that actually cared about her, though I doubt it, we should send her there.  Otherwise, she'll be staying here with us."

     I walked into the house and closed the door behind me.  I walked into the kitchen to see my father sitting at the table and my older brother standing there with some coke dripping from his face.

     "Does this mean I have a big sister now?" I said embarrassedly.

     My father and brother then stared at me.  After a few minutes of staring, my father finally spoke up.

     "Maybe Goten.  I don't know yet.  It's up to Heidi to decide if she's going to stay or not.  She's…  Different…  But we can't decide for her.  We'll only be violating what she came this far to gain." My father said.

     "Dad, since when did _you_ get so smart?" Gohan said.

     My father made that goofy grin of his that could match my own.  He put a hand behind his head.  "Dunno…  That just sounded like I've heard it somewhere before or something…"

     Gohan shrugged and then turned.  "I'm going back to studying.  Tell me when dinner's ready."

     Gohan left the kitchen, walking past me to his room.  He ruffled up my hair and as soon as I heard his bedroom door close, I jumped into my father's lap and tossed my arms around his neck.

     "So, where's my oneesan?" I said cheerfully.

     My father hesitated in answering me.  "Well…  She needs her rest.  Gohan found her on the street and brought her here."

      "I see…." I said a bit sadly.

     "I guess you could go see her though…"

     My face lit up as I looked up at my father.  "Really, tousan??"

     "Yeah, but you might wanna be quiet somewhat…" my father said and carried me to his room.

     He set me down in the doorway.  I saw my oneesan lying there in the bed, under the blankets.  I saw her tousled raven hair.  I saw her breathing.  I walked over and got on the bed and looked down at her.  She was pretty…  She reminded of my big brother's girlfriend, Videl.  But… I saw something different in her.  I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

     I felt the girl stir and she looked up at me with her dark eyes.  Her eyes scared me.  They were so dark and sad…  The Darkness…  It scared me so much… and she was part of it…

     "Goku?" the girl said blinking at me.

     I shook my head.  "No, I'm Goten.  Goku's my tousan."

     Then, I saw her eyes soften.  Why?  Was it because I was a little kid?  I could tell by my first look at her that she had a cold heart…  But why was she softening up to me?

     I felt the girl reach a hand up to my face a gently brushed away several locks of my spiky hair.  "I'm Heidi, Goten-kun…"

     She… was actually being nice to me?  Yes… she was.  I leaned my face into her hand and smiled at her.  I could see tears welling up in her eyes as she smiled back at me.  My presence was changing her somehow…

     "Heidi?  Have you ever had a younger brother?" I whispered, hoping not to hurt her feelings.

     She looked hurt for a second, though I don't know why.  She shook her head.  "No…  I… had… only an… older brother…"

     I smiled and threw my arms around her neck and hugged her.  "Then I'll be your little brother and Gohan will be your other big brother!!"

     Heidi was surprised at first from my hug, but then wrapped her arms around me.  "Okay Goten-kun…  I'll be the best big sister to you then…  Just like Gohan is a big brother to you…"

     My smile grew wider as I held Heidi tightly.  Having a big sister was going to be different, but I knew I would like it.  Past her dark outside and coldness… she was a kind and loving person…  Someone just had to bring it out.  And I knew that someone was probably going to be me, if not my father…

     I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I released my hold on Heidi and looked up to see my father.  "Come on… she needs her rest… go out and play…"

     I saw something different in my tousan's eyes… something… darker…  I still did not understand.  I would start understanding though when the Darkness started plaguing my family days from now…  But I didn't know that.  For now, all I thought was that my dad had different feelings.

     Finally, I shrugged it off and ran out of the room and outside to begin a nice run through the woods.  Maybe Heidi would like to meet my father's pet dragon, Rawcliffe…  I knew she'd like that…  So off I went in search of the little bronze dragon…

-----

Heidi:  "Wee!!  That was fun!!  I liked writing this chapter cuz I liked being Goten for awhile…  Looks like we know more about Heidi, huh?  But just wait…  You should see what happens when Chi-Chi comes home…"

Jon:  "IT'S THE FRYING PAN!!  RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

*Heidi smacks Jon in the head*

Heidi:  "Just wait and see… gawd…  I just hope I can type the chapters out fast enough…  I haven't been keeping up with this story mainly cuz of my family, schoolwork, and the RPs…  The RPs are getting long… tho Tina and I are currently working on RP3…"

**Next Chapter Preview**

Goku and Heidi talk a bit more…  Chi-Chi comes home…  And what's this?  A dragon at the dinner table?  Get ready for some havoc and frying pans…  ^_^  Ohyea, and a flashback on Heidi's life…

**Note:

Oh sorry, forgot about this…  In my friend's story, Goku has a pet dragon…  It's name is Rawcliffe…  So this story's kinda related to hers.  I think her story is posted on ff.net somewhere…  Try this link:  http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1134295…  That should be it…  Go read it and give her a review!!  Btw, have you guys read the RP that comes after this story *It's not yet complete tho*?  It's at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1056084…  Please read it and tell me what you think…  Pwease??


End file.
